


Having a Ball

by allislaughter



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a trip to a shopping mall, something rather unexpected happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Ball

"Look, as much as I like mass-production…" Business looked around at the different shops around them and furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure how I feel about _shopping_ in a mall."

"Come on," Benny laughed, tugging his arm. "What are you afraid of, Busy?"

"Whatever horrible clothes you two will insist on putting me into, that's what," Business answered, rolling his eyes. He glanced over at Good Cop where he was getting a free sample of some sort of sweet pretzel thing. "Bad Cop! Get over here."

Good Cop shoved the pretzel into his mouth and then went back over to the other two, swallowing before smiling at them. "Yes, sir?"

Business sighed. "Do I _have_ to be here? I already know you two intend to embarrass me in the most ridiculous clothes. Most of these are cheap or ugly… I mean, look at that, rose-patterned skirts? Is that a suit in _royal blue_?"

"What's wrong with royal blue?" Benny asked, frowning at him.

"Nothing," Business assured him. "On _you_ anyway."

"We're totally getting you the rose-skirt, dude," Benny laughed. "Good Cop?"

Good Cop nodded and pulled out a notepad to jot it down. "Will we still be getting the puppy neck ties?"

"Puppy neck ties?" Business groaned. "I need to stop letting you two do this."

Benny laid his head on Business's shoulder. "C'mon, you know you secretly like it. And, yes, puppy neck ties. I think Emmet said he saw them in the Cutie Patootie Boutique. Down that way, I think."

"Should we check a directory to be sure?" Bad Cop asked. "This is a new mall, and it's a large one at that. It might be easy to get lost."

Benny held up a pamphlet. "Dude, I know. They have _maps_ because of how big it is."

Bad Cop nodded and took the pamphlet from Benny. "The store we're going to is actually _that_ way," he answered, pointing down the opposite direction. "Let's go."

"I don't _want_ the puppy tie," Business grumbled as Benny pulled him forward.

"So you say _now_ ," Benny answered, looking around at all the stores as they passed them by.

"It's bad enough you two keep insisting on hiding all my _good_ ties so I have to wear the ridiculous ones you get me," Business frowned. "This is a new low for you, taking me to a shopping mall like this."

"Fine, _you_ pick what we do for the next date," Benny answered, rolling his eyes. "And the Cops and I won't complain, no matter how boring it is."

"What makes you think it'll be boring?" Business asked, frowning at him. "I can pick something cool. Just you watch, I'll pick something cool."

"Whatever you say," Benny smirked. "Bad Cop, do we keep going down this way or…?" He glanced over his shoulder. "Bad Cop?"

Business looked back as well and saw the map falling to the ground and their police boyfriend missing. He furrowed his brow and picked up the map. "Well… Clearly Bad Cop was just abducted by aliens."

"Dude, don't even joke," Benny frowned. "Most aliens don't like shopping malls. There shouldn't be any here to abduct him."

"I'm not even surprised that you know that anymore," he groaned. "Where is he, then?"

Benny shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, he didn't go past us, so either he ran into a store or he went down that way…" He pointed down another hall of stores. "Maybe Good Cop saw something he liked and couldn't resist."

"Yeah, that's Good Cop for you." Business turned to go down the other hallway. He stopped suddenly and Benny ran into him, but he ignored it as Benny wrapped his arms around his neck. "This mall has a _ball pit._ "

"Apparently," Benny agreed squinting at it. "Why would that- Hey!" He held on tight, floating behind the other man as Business stormed up to the edge of the ball pit.

"Bad Cop!" he shouted, ignoring the children who scrambled away to their parents. "Bad Cop, I know you're in there. Every time? Really?"

"Dude, relax," Benny whispered. "You know Good Cop…"

Good Cop dug his way to the surface, his glasses askew and a sour look on his face. "I tried to stop him, sir. You know how he is." Bad Cop quickly switched in and ducked back into the depths of the pit.

"What." Benny flattened his brow. "You're kidding me."

Business sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately not. Bad Cop just can't resist ball pits. I had them banned from Bricksburg for the longest time because of it. Bad Cop! Get out here this instant, young man. If you don't, you'll be grounded!"

Bad Cop poked his head above the multi-colored balls, pouting. "Sir, you don't have authority over me to ground me."

"Don't I?" Business countered. "Well, guess who isn't going on the date to the Cop Kittens Museum anymore."

Good Cop gasped. "Sir, don't punish _me_ because of him!"

"Then get _out_ here," Business ordered. "You're making me cause a scene."

Bad Cop pursed his lips. "Fine with me," he decided before ducking out of sight.

"That's it!" Business jumped into the ball pit, leaving Benny floating above it.

"Dude, you two are going to get us kicked out!" Benny told them, glancing around for mall security. He didn't notice the hand reaching towards him until it was too late and he was dragged into the ball pit as well.

Benny and Business resurfaced on the other side of the pit, just as Bad Cop did opposite them with an armful of plastic balls.

Benny dropped his face into his hand and groaned. "Dude, why am _I_ being the mature one- OW." He rubbed his head where Bad Cop hit him with a ball and glared.

"You struck our side first!" Business pointed out. "This is war!"

"So be it," Bad Cop retorted, throwing another ball their way.

Business caught it and threw it back at Bad Cop, and the two of them continued throwing balls back and forth while Benny just groaned and ducked beneath the surface again.

"You're such a child!" Business shouted. "Come on, even _Good Cop_ thinks ball pits are stupid!"

Bad Cop didn't answer and continued his assault. He heard the balls rustle behind him and turned in time to see Benny jump up and grab Bad Cop's sunglasses before propelling himself off his shoulders into the air. Good Cop fell back onto his bottom and frowned as he tossed the last ball he was holding away from him.

"Really, Bad?" he asked, shaking his head. "Every time…"

Business waded his way to him and helped him to his feet. "Alright, I vote we cut the mall trip short."

"Same," Benny called, landing just beside the pit.

"Please," Good Cop agreed, carefully stepping out of the pit before helping Business out. He smiled at the horrified children and adults around them and waved. "Sorry! Go on as you were! Have a nice day!"

Business dragged Good Cop away and Benny hurried after, still holding onto Bad Cop's glasses.

"Dude," Benny shook his head. "You are the weirdest guy ever."

Bad Cop pursed his lips, his cheeks turning slightly red. "Shut up and hand over my glasses."

"Not until we get out of the mall," Business told him. "You are in _trouble_ , mister."

"Yes, sir," Bad Cop sighed.


End file.
